This disclosure relates to efficiently driving display panels to depict image data. More specifically, the current disclosure provides systems and methods that provide image data to pixels of a display panel using ramp digital-to-analog converter circuitry.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include electronic displays that employ pixels and pixel circuits to depict image data. Display drivers are used to provide gray level values to each pixel circuit of the display, such that the respective pixel depicts a corresponding brightness level. Generally, the display drivers may provide voltage levels to each pixel circuit via a data line that is coupled to the respective pixel circuit. As display panel refresh rates continue to improve and increase, providing voltage levels for every frame of image data via the data lines may involve an increasing amount of power.